roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
News From Bulma (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tenshinhan are all laid out in defeat, while Kuririn is standing in the road, a distance away from the artificial humans. No. 17 agrees that there aren't really any cars around here, and they should fly a little further to a busy place. No. 18 thinks that's good, since she can get some new clothes then. So it's decided, they'll go to the nearest town or village. But Kuririn yells at them to wait, and runs over to them. He wants to know their intentions; is it to kill Goku, or to cause chaos in the world? No. 17 says for now they just want to defeat Son Goku, they'll think over the rest later. Kuririn asks why, the person who held ill will toward Goku was Doctor Gero, but they killed him. No. 17 says it has nothing to do with Doctor Gero, it's just a game. Son Goku is supposed to be the strongest in the world, after all. Kuririn can't believe all this is just a game, and No. 17 says it's okay if he won't tell them where Son Goku is. Searching is also part of the game. Kuririn asks if it would do any good if he asked them to stop. No. 16 says, "No good. We were created to kill Son Goku." No. 17 says to hurry up and feed the others senzu before they really do die. And then No. 18 leans in and kisses Kuririn on the cheek, and says goodbye. The three of them fly off, leaving Kuririn speechless, until he decides to go help the others. Some time passes, and they're all healed. Piccolo is surprised they knew about the senzu, while Tenshinhan wonders why they didn't kill them. Piccolo figures they weren't killed because the artificial humans didn't think of them as a threat, and gets pissed at how strong they are. Vegeta is pissed, but he says nothing and just flies off on his own. Trunks wants to follow, but Piccolo says don't, leave him alone. His pride was greatly damaged, having been beaten by an artificial human, and a woman no less, even now as a Super Saiyan. Trunks apologizes for what he did earlier, and Piccolo says not to worry too much. Tenshinhan thinks about how he killed Freeza, but he was beaten so easily by these artificial humans. He thinks Goku couldn't be that much stronger than Trunks or Vegeta, so they definitely couldn't win, even with Goku. Trunks says these artificial humans are different though, he could at least put up a fight against the ones he knows. Tenshinhan wonders what they do now. Piccolo says first they should all go to Son Goku's house and move him somewhere else. Kuririn says okay, and asks what Piccolo will do then. Piccolo doesn't say, but Kuririn thinks he must have a plan, with his face like that. Kuririn says to tell them, since they're all on the same side. "Same side?! Don't get the wrong idea. Since when am I on your side! Don't mock me!! I'm of the Demon Tribe. Don't forget that I'm just using you to take over the world!!" Then Piccolo flies off, pissed. Tenshinhan remembers he's Piccolo Daimaō, and says he'd completely forgotten, and can't believe he's still after world domination. Kuririn thinks he was lying though, and he's really just like Goku or Vegeta — he just wants to be stronger than anyone else, so now he's flown off for some last resort. Tenshinhan wonders about this last resort, and so Kuririn reminds him what's in that direction he flew off in: God's Palace. Kuririn remembers what the Eldest told him on Planet Namek, about how if God and Piccolo weren't separate they wouldn't have lost to the Saiyans. So Kuririn figures he's going to go rejoin with God. If God and the Devil unite, they'll become a Namekian warrior. With incredible abilities, kind of like how Goku is as a Super Saiyan, maybe he'd be a Super Namekian. Tenshinhan says that without God, the Dragon Balls would be gone, but Kuririn says it'd be the same thing if Piccolo was killed anyway. Kuririn thinks Piccolo must've really been backed into a corner to unite with God, since he really hates him. Trunks wonders what Fath...no...Vegeta is up to, and Kuririn tells him there's no need to hide anymore, everyone knows he's Bulma's baby grown up, except Vegeta. Tenshinhan says Vegeta's a pride-filled bastard, so now he's probably off trying to develop some new techniques for when the artificial humans show up again. Vegeta happens to be flying through the air somewhere now, and he says he'll make those artificial humans regret leaving him alive. Now Trunks, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan are flying along, and Kuririn asks how long it'll be before Goku gets healthy again. About ten days. Kuririn thinks that should be enough time to hide him, and says they're just lucky the artificial humans don't have any "power catching radar" or anything. Speaking of Goku, he's at home lying in bed breathing hard, while Chi-Chi is still searching for the medicine. Yamcha tells her she needs to hurry, and she frantically searches, until she finally finds it. Yamcha gives it to Goku, and Goku starts to breathe easier after he takes it. Then Yamcha says the two of them should also take some of the medicine, since it's supposed to be a virus. Chi-Chi asks what's up with Gohan, and Yamcha nervously suggests he's off playing somewhere. Meanwhile, Piccolo reaches Karin Tower, flies past Karin, and reaches God's Palace and lands, magically making his turban and mantle reappear in the process.